The Expedition of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The Wanderer of Infinity
Summary: Kyon's life gets turned upside down when he finds out Haruhi is moving. What they wanted to end up a perfect last summer roadtrip is packed a few unexpected twists like multiple Kyons, a missing Nagato, and a bomb.  A funny and fluffy action packed story!
1. The Expedition of Haruhi Suzumiya

**The Expedition of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**~INTRO~**

**AN:**

**I'm back, baby~! :D**

**Once again, I am back to writing THMOS. It's been forever since I've written a FanFic, as I've been concentrating on writing my original story (maybe I'll post it one day, on FictionPress.), and since school has become really busy. My life has really taken a turn for the weird for me, I won't elaborate on why. :P**

**Just saying, it's more than likely (as I'm doing it right now) that I can do good writing moods only through the music I listen to as I write, which right now is the Angel Beats! OST, which is perfect for putting me into certain moods.**

**Enough about me. More about the story!**

* * *

><p>Taking things for granted is simply something I am a professional at.<p>

You may reason, _Well, that's what teenagers are known for!, _but my case has somehow manifested itself in such a literal, in-your-face situation that you may say I experienced the climax of growing up to its fullest.

During the few weeks that my life changed forever, I realized these things:

You should never take a clumsy girl who keeps many secrets whilst wearing a maid outfit for granted.

You should never take a smiling, somewhat creepy and annoying 'despite his good intentions' best friend for granted.

You should _especially _not take the girl that sits in the corner, marginalized, reading a thick book, for granted.

You should realize that maybe, just _maybe, _there just might be special about the girl who mutters crazy things to herself in the corner of your classroom, and _just maybe, _find out more about yourself thinking like her.

There just might be a chance that despite the fact you exist in normality, your life can be flipped upside down in a single day. In a single hour.

With a single word, a seemingly unimportant word, said on nothing but an initial impulse.

It was a really warm Sunday. Summer was approaching, and quick. I remember getting that text, I remember that it was around noon I got it, but I was still in bed, about to get up. But enough with the extraneous details. Let me get down to the source of things. Written with only hiragana, with an unnecessary amount of periods before the two, heartbreaking words, my heart almost stopped beating.

…_i'm moving._

_-Haruhi [CRAZY NUTJOB] Suzumiya_

* * *

><p>That's the intro for ya, folks. Don't be deceived and think that the chapters are all gonna be this short, it's just so much more is coming up that I just had to end it here. :D<p>

_Songs listened to for this chapter:_

_Initial Impulse- Angel Beats Ost_


	2. the beginning of the end 1

**~The Expedition of Haruhi Suzumiya~**

**Chapter 01**

**the beginning of the end**

* * *

><p>I must have read that text message at least several dozen times before I realized the meaning of it. It hit me like a rock the last time I read it, and I didn't really understand why I was so crushed. I was always complaining, complaining…<p>

_Snap out of it, Kyon!_

I blinked and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. My mind was blank.

I opened my eyes and read the message again.

…_i'm moving._

The intense, indescribably heavy feeling I had in my chest was bothering me.

_Why do I feel… so…_

I gritted my teeth and suppressed the feeling. Without another thought, I pulled myself out of bed without a complaint. I was out of my room in two minutes and out on the street on my bike in five. I was unable to think about anything… my mind was so… _blank._

_WHY DO I FEEL… SO…_

It struck me, after several minutes of riding my bike; I had no idea where I was going. Or did I? I didn't fully understand it myself. A waterfall of thoughts slammed into my head, as I couldn't even begin to imagine where Haruhi was at the moment, probably conjuring up a humongous closed space yours truly would have to deal with.

_If she really hated the idea of moving that much, wouldn't the world be gone already? _

I stopped and looked around me. The day was perfectly normal, with an azure blue sky, calming breeze, and a very agreeable amount of sunlight. The trees swayed gently in the wind, an alluring dance that I never really took the time to see. It was really quiet and everything was still, and there was something like a blanket of peace covering the ground I was standing at.

…_why did I assume she hated the idea of moving?_

It slammed into me pointblank. Why was I assuming such things?

_Why-_

My phone vibrated again. I fished it out of my pocket in a heartbeat and flipped in open, my hands shaking for some weird reason.

_From: Nagato_

I sucked in my breath and opened the message, as my hands stopped trembling.

_clubroom._

That's all it said, but I understood in a split second. I turned my bike around and started riding to school at breakneck speed, focusing on the rhythm of pedaling and the feeling of my hair being pulled against the breeze.

_Don't think… don't think about it… _

My mind was begging me. I listened.

* * *

><p>I chained my bike at the school entrance and rushed to the door. When I pulled on the handle, it wouldn't budge. I gritted my teeth, something a hundred times more aggressive and potent as adrenaline filling me up, ready to spill.<p>

I weird anger flamed in me, and I felt like that door was a wall separating me and Haruhi. I had no idea why it angered me so much.

For some reason, as if out of its own accord, my fist wound back, as if it had intent to break through the glass door. My mind was blank…

_What… is this feeling…?_

Just before I could release my punch on the door, I heard a yell.

"Kyon-kun!"

I looked up and saw. From the school building where the SOS-dan headquarters existed, I saw Asahina-san yelling at me through the clubroom window. I saw that there was a rope hanging out of the window, and I could only imagine that all the members had accessed the HQ through such a dangerous activity.

If it was any other normal day, I would've moaned and complained about Haruhi's stupidity and the sheer idiocy of her schemes and plans, but there were no thoughts like that at that moment. I ran over and started climbing that rope with such fervor and zeal I never displayed in PE. Up and up I went, the pain of the grinding of rope against my skin became something that didn't even exist.

Within a minute I found myself standing at the window pane, my breath heavy and ragged. Suddenly exhausted, without a second to waste, I found myself falling and face planting onto the cool floor of the room, my body realizing that I had just gone through intense physical activity.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing for a second. The room was silent.

I opened my eyes to sight of a pair of feet.

My eyes trailed up, across a pair of beautiful cream-colored legs, up to a blue skirt. Up a little further, the female school uniform top, with the ever-familiar red bow and letter. Up a little higher, I see a round little chin that I remembered seeing in a pout so many times, or in a frown. Up a little higher I saw a pair of lips that I had seen laugh and yell countless times. As I looked even higher… I saw a pair of golden eyes looking straight down at me.

Closed or shining or narrowed, those eyes shut everything out of my mind in a split second.

I peered even higher still, to see a head of messy brown hair, and a headband with bows on each side, the color of sunshine. The strands of hair seemed to shine in the soft sunlight filling the room, and for some reason, I felt like reaching out and stroking it.

"…Haru…hi…" I whispered.

_What… am I thinking?_

"Kyon…" Haruhi replied, a worried frown on her lips, pulling in her chin, her eyes creased in anxiety.

I found myself getting up and dusting myself off, embarrassed to an extreme extent for no real reason whatsoever. When I looked up at Haruhi one more time, I saw the rest of the Brigade, their eyes all drawn to different parts of the room, as all of them looked deep in thought.

_Then I remembered the sadness I was feeling._

"…Haruhi… are you really moving?" I asked, as I was still partially unable to believe it.

Haruhi turned around and sighed, not once meeting my eyes. She nodded and stared out the window as I stared at her from behind, noticing how the sunlight was curving around her figure as she stood with her usual bored posture.

"…where to?" I asked, trying to lighten up the subject a little bit.

"I'm moving abroad, to America." Haruhi whispered. "I'm moving many, many miles away from here, not even in Nippon anymore, and it's nowhere near Kyoto, so I can't visit that often."

"…oh." I sat myself down in my usual chair next to Asahina-san.

I noticed she wasn't in her maid costume, which was unusual, as Haruhi always forced her into it on a daily basis. But Haruhi probably had way more important things going on in her head, and I couldn't blame her for it.

There was no tea either.

The thought made me shiver.

There was silence for a little bit. Even Koizumi kept his mouth shut, and for once, he wasn't smiling at all. He looked rather gloomy, in fact, although he was trying to hide it. Asahina-san was pretty much bummed out, mumbling to herself in her worried expression. And Nagato… she didn't look much different from any other day.

_I wonder… what my face looks like right now. What should I feel now?_

I turned my head and looked into the mirror behind me. What I saw was the same old face, the same old Kyon. Wait… wait.

_Why are his eyes getting watery? Men don't cry. Why is Kyon getting so emotional on me? Oh, look, he's wiping the tears away and sucking it up. Why would he feel that way? _

I clenched my fists under the table.

_Why… Why the hell am I crying? What the hell is going on with me? I bitch and bitch and bitch about how much I hate this girl on a daily basis, and now I'm crying over her? This is so damn wrong. So damn wrong…_

I turned back and laid my head on the table and closed my strangely watery eyes, just letting the silence pull me in.

More silence.

Finally, she spoke.

"Once the leaves fall off of the trees, I will be gone." Haruhi said, her voice breaking the silence in two. "That means this summer will be my last summer with you."

I opened my eyes and looked up to her, as she stood, facing us at the foot of the table. All the other Brigade members were already looking at her.

Her expression… made it seem like it was any other day. She smiled and laughed, and I almost forgot the situation. Almost.

"That's why, I propose that the SOS Brigade spends as much time together as possible before I move," Haruhi said exuberantly. "We could go on many, many long adventures… and have the time of our young lives." She paused.

"And when the time comes, when I do need to leave, I won't feel regret, because I would forever remember the SOS-dan of North High."

"…it sounds like you're gonna die, and we're helping you complete your bucket list." I moaned.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the room completely changed. For some weird reason, everything felt normal again. Despite the fact I always complained about her… I wanted to go on dozens of adventures. Even if I moaned and bitched about it, and even if Haruhi would have to drag me by the shirt collar and force me to have to participate, that would all be fine by me. In fact…

In fact, I even felt determined to make that summer the best summer Haruhi would ever experience.

_Kyon, what the hell are you thinking? She'll drag you into hell! _I thought.

_Well, if that's the adventure she wants, I'll follow her there without a word. _I thought afterwards, peering at the enormous smile covering Haruhi's face.

Koizumi was smiling again, Asahina-san ran over to the tea set and started clumsily preparing some green tea, and Nagato continued reading a book she had in her lap. Everything seemed pretty normal, despite the fact that we had technically broken into a school building and the fact Haruhi was leaving.

I leaned back in my chair and listened to the breeze from the open window.

I turned around and faced myself in the mirror again.

_What's this? Kyon's eyes are still teary. In fact, he looks like he's going to cry if he doesn't stop himself. Where's Kyon going? Oh, to the bathroom? _

"I need to go the bathroom," I blurted awkwardly, hurriedly running to the door and making sure nobody saw me.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later I returned to a finger pointed in my face.<p>

"It's about time you came back!" Haruhi said, her eyes narrowed with a pointed finger in my face, the other hand on her curvy hip.

_Curvy hip. WHAT!_

I shook my head. "What?" I said in return.

"You need to contribute to the conversation, of course!" Haruhi snapped, moved aside, and revealed an unexpected sight.

It was the classroom blackboard, with the words 'SUMMER BUCKET LIST' written in the middle of it. Around it, dozens of words were written, such as 'beach day', 'anime con', and 'hilarious hot spring encounter'. I blinked and remembered the nostalgia of our first summer in high school, and how we did the exact same thing.

"Well?" Haruhi snapped, returning to her usual 'tsun' of tsundere.

"Um… uh…" I mumbled, my face suddenly feeling white hot at the look of her intense golden eyes lay upon my own.

As I ran my eyes over the board, I saw that there were an extensive number of things that all took place in different places. For example, 'Beach Day', implying we went to the beach on the coast, and knowing Haruhi, it had to be somewhere genuine like Okinawa. And then, 'anime con', perhaps one by Tokyo, which was far from the beaches that Haruhi envisioned.

"…road trip." I said finally.

Haruhi looked at me with eyes that were impossible to read. I realized that I was the only person in the room that had bothered to get my driver's license. My Dad strongly insisted that I get it right away, so I did.

Literally the day after my birthday last summer, my Dad made me take the test.

"Kyon, you get 10 points for that great suggestion," Haruhi said, a grin spreading across her face in a split second.

I looked at her in surprise. She didn't take my absurd suggestion negatively. In fact, she ran to the board and wrote 'ROAD TRIP' over a bunch of the suggestions on the board, with a fire and fervor in her that I hadn't seen in months.

She bolded the words and underlined them to make a giant emphasis.

"We can accomplish so many things with this one suggestion," Haruhi said, smiling in her normal, crazy way. "In fact, I always thought the SOS-dan was going to have an amazing road trip before college and university, but… this is a must for now."

"It sounds terribly pricey…" I mumbled, feeling my wallet tremble through the material of my jeans.

"Let me take care of that," Koizumi said from the corner of the room. "I will pay for everyone's expenses."

I turned and faced the guy, staring at his absurdly large smile. He had just offered to pay for all the expenses of our soon-to-be disaster-causing expedition. I wondered blankly just who he really was, and why he was always so willing to do anything for Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and ran towards Koizumi, putting her hands on his shoulders and her face close to his. She was so excited and enthusiastic it was getting very contagious, and Koizumi simply smiled and remained calm despite there was maybe only 3 inches separating their faces.

"Koizumi-kun, you are near the max level of points a SOS-dan member can reach," She said, praising him endlessly.

It was starting to piss me off, how close the two of them were getting. And out of nowhere, I felt a little spark of…

"Nagato, is there anywhere you want to go?" I blurted out of nowhere. "I'm sure you haven't exactly contributed to the conversation."

Nagato's eyes stayed on the book, and the room fell silent. Haruhi even stopped swarming around Koizumi and looked at Nagato, waiting for an answer. After what seemed like ages, Nagato flipped a page and slowly and deliberately placed a bookmark pristinely in-between the pages she was on. After that, she leisurely closed the book and her eyes.

"…well?" Haruhi asked, getting impatient.

"…"

Nagato opened her eyes and turned and faced me.

"…Tokyo's Library."

I blinked and pictured the sight:

I saw hundreds, thousands of books, lining shelves pristinely. I pictured long corridors and winding staircases, and a silence and stillness unlike any other. I picture that as Nagato's one haven, the place she could probably find bliss.

"That's an excellent idea!" Haruhi agreed, smiling like crazy.

She took the biggest piece of chalk she could find and started writing more and more ideas, scribbling away at the board like a crazed mathematician solving an intense math problem. The more and more ideas sprung up, the more and more I was starting to regret I had ever suggested the road trip idea in the first place.

But then Haruhi turned and faced me, with the most priceless smile plastered onto her face as it was a mere inches from my face, and I found myself not regretting my suggestion at all.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, it was official. The SOS Dan was going to have an amazing road triptour of Japan. Positions were handed out and routes were even planned, and everything was moving so quickly I was getting _excited, _of all things, at the thought of the trip.

Haruhi was the Ultra Trip Director, who overlooked everything; Koizumi was the one and only Activity Coordinator and Navigator; Asahina-san was the Luggage Supervisor; Nagato was the Money Distributor and Supply Overseer.

I was, the driver.

I sighed and shook my head.

_Things would always stay that way, wouldn't they?_

My eyes glanced over at my Ultra Director for the umpteenth time that day, and then it struck me.

_But then again, nothing will ever be the same._

* * *

><p>I didn't notice it at first, because I was sitting there shuffling through the routes and actually examining them and taking mental notes. I was being serious and studious, actually paying attention. I was so absorbed I hadn't noticed that everyone had left.<p>

Minus Haruhi, that is.

I only realized when she spoke to me.

"I feel so excited," She said, joy lining her voice.

I glanced over at Haruhi, who was sitting at the club table and not her desk like usual (I was sitting in it for once, and I was feeling there was something very regal about it). Like I had noticed before, she looked much younger, much more normal when she smiled like that. She was staring at the ceiling, smiling a grin that wasn't a mischievous or ill-intended one. I smiled too.

"I do too," I said. "To be completely honest."

Haruhi smiled larger and continued to stare at the ceiling.

I smiled and walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair behind Haruhi, sat myself down, and stared at the ceiling too.

"I can't believe you're going…" I said, my voice trailing off as I broke the silence.

"Neither can I," Haruhi said.

Her facial expression didn't change.

"It's kind of funny…" I said. "I started to think that things would stay like this forever in the SOS Dan. And then I forgot we were living in reality."

I leaned over and patted Haruhi's head kindly, sympathizing with her silent sadness.

"I love it here," Haruhi whispered. Her voice cracked for a split second, but her face stayed the same.

"…"

I thought about it for a second.

Did I **really **hate this town, as much as I claimed to? Did I **really **hate being in the SOS Dan?

I stood up and walked in front of Haruhi. She frowned in confusion and looked up at me as she sat in that chair.

"Eh? What is it Kyon?"

"…"

I stood there for a moment, and the words spilled out by themselves.

"Thank you so much for everything, every experience here."

And then I was bowing. Bowing lower than I had ever bowed for anybody, for the longest I had ever bowed.

When I finally looked up, I saw Haruhi's face.

She was laughing at me, her eyes closed in the moment of hilarity.

"…w-what?" I demanded, my face turning deep red. "I'm b-being thankful and expressing g-gratitude!"

Haruhi's eyes finally opened and locked with mine as I pouted in confusion.

And after a split second, tears flowed out of her eyes as she continued to laugh, but the laughter faded.

At first I couldn't believe I was actually seeing what I was seeing. I thought I was being stupid, just picturing things. Surely that wasn't Haruhi, it was so out of character for her!

_But then again, do you really know that it's out of character for her?_

So I stood there, staring at her as she cried.

And as if my body moved by itself,

I found myself pulling her up and hugging her, holding her closer than I could ever forget. I could feel her tears seeping through my t-shirt, and one of her hands was grabbing onto my shirt and squeezing it. She cried openly into my chest, without much hesitation whatsoever, as I awkwardly stood there and just held her close.

"Kyon, I'm scared…"

"…I am too." I whispered into her hair longingly.

The emotion was so strange, it felt surreal. It as if this heavy blanket of insecurity had been lifted off of us and masks fell and all of a sudden, we were at our most vulnerable emotional states. Like, Haruhi was finally being that realistic, rational Haruhi.

I held her closer and she gripped my shirt as if she let go, she would lose her mind. She cried and cried and cried and I just stood there stupidly, cradling her like a baby because I honestly was too sad to say anything.

I couldn't even cry, my eyes just felt too dry.

Soon a good 15 minutes had passed and Haruhi pulled away. My shirt was pretty much soaked, and Haruhi's face was red and her nose was dripping. Her eyes were pink and swollen and she was shivering and sniffing.

She looked so, so _human._

"…Haruhi…" I whispered.

She wouldn't look at me, at first. It was awkward again.

Silence ensued. Well, not complete silence, as Haruhi continued to sniffle and wipe her remaining tears into her wet sleeve. We just sat there, wordless.

But Haruhi spoke.

"Kyon… I can't believe… how much I love this place," She said, laughing. "I can't believe how this club, which I had NO IDEA would turn out like this, would become my life. I thought this whole thing could be a good joke and laugh for me, but now…"

The surreal image before me… the sheer reality that it finally struck in me… I couldn't breathe watching her like that. Watching her sob and cry… while I couldn't do anything about it… it hurt more than words could describe.

Guilt over something I had control of was what I was feeling.

"Isn't there a way you could stay here?" I asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say. "You don't have any relatives nearby you could stay with, per say?"

Haruhi looked at me, her eyes even sadder.

"I have no family near here, other than my bachelor uncle who lives in the neighboring town. And I've been told staying with him would be a foolish idea."

I looked up at her face, shining with some sort of new realized innocence, and I nodded vigorously in agreement. "I don't like the idea of you staying with him anyway. Don't you have any family on Honshu at least?"

Haruhi pursed her lips.

"My grandparents on my father's side cannot tolerate me. They find me disgraceful. My grandparents on my mother's side, actually… just my grandmother now, she lives in a retiring house. I wouldn't bother her poor soul, she's still mourning the loss of grandpa, who died before I was born."

I looked at her in disbelief. "No aunts or uncles, or older cousins?" I pressed.

"My aunts and uncles… they all live in disgusting upper-class neighborhoods scattered around financial districts, drowning in money when others can barely eat in a week." Her eyes burned with scorn. "They treat people like ragdolls. I despise them all… except my Aunt Reiko, that is."

My ears perked up. "Why not live with her then?"

"My Aunt Reiko, well, she's more or less... she's got her plate full of things already." Haruhi's eyes averted from mine. "I wouldn't burden her selfishly like that."

More silence passed in between us.

Our eyes averted from each others, and then they locked again.

Silence.

But this time, I broke it.

"Please don't go." I croaked.

I didn't even realize the words had come out until after they had come out. Haruhi's face was covered in a dark red a few seconds later, little pools of tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. And once again she was crying, but not sobbing like mad.

But this time, the tears lasted only seconds, and she was laughing at me once again.

"Kyon, Kyon, Kyon… why can you make me laugh when I feel like the world is about to end?" She asked, wiping the tip of her nose with her sleeve like a little girl. "My eyes are swollen so much I can't cry anymore, and you're making me laugh."

I looked at her smiling golden eyes, but something possessed me to speak again.

"But I'm serious… don't go." I said again.

Haruhi's laughter subsided.

"Kyon…?"

"Please don't leave me." I whispered. "I'll die of boredom. I'll lose the color to my days."

Her face was cloaked in the warm colors of the sunset, and I couldn't tell whether she was blushing or if it was the sun anymore. All I knew was that was what I truly felt, and what I had really wanted to say for the past hours we had been together.

Haruhi's eyes softened.

"But… is there really an alternative at this point, Kyon?" She asked me, realistically.

After several seconds of blank feelings, I spoke.

"I guess… sigh. I'm being foolish," I laughed, rolling my eyes at my own idiocy. I cleared my throat and looked at Haruhi with the biggest smile I could muster up, leaning in so I could look as deep into her eyes as possible.

"I guess that we'll have to live each moment together like it would be our last… so that it would feel like you never left when you do."

Haruhi looked at me, her face void of emotion at first. But after several seconds her usual Haruhi smile spread across her face, and she leaned in.

Don't ask me why. Our faces were close together, and my cheeks were hot. For some reason… my eyes closed.

But then I felt the top of my head being nuzzled like a child's.

My eyes flashed open and I saw Haruhi laughing at me once again, nuzzling my hair.

"Kyon… damn, you're the reason I can still smile right now. You get 4 points, okay?"

Although she was laughing at me like I was stupid, and I was pouting in shame, her face was gentle and sweet, the emotion genuine.

"You're welcome." I smirked, standing up.

Haruhi's hand stretched up as she continued to keep her hand on my head, trying to nuzzle my hair even as I stood a good six inches taller than her. I smiled and rolled my eyes, and laid my own hand on the top of her soft hair in return.

After several seconds of us just smiling like fools and staring into each other's eyes, Haruhi spoke.

"It's already 6:00? Man, I'm going to miss my favorite show…" She pouted, pulling away and beginning to gather her stuff to leave.

I stood there; still absorbed in the warm emotions I had just felt. "Huh… it's really 6:00? That's kind of strange, I felt like I was in here for way longer."

Haruhi, who had probably sub-consciously decided she didn't want to partake in any more corny talk, stood up and smiled at me once again, her hands gesturing towards the rope I had forgotten about, hanging outside the clubroom window.

"You first, I insist."

I rolled my eyes and walked up and stood on the window sill, took a deep breath, and dropped down onto the rope, sliding down. I decided I wanted to look cooler and I attempted to spin around the rope. That was, until I hit the ground… with my bum.

Haruhi laughed even more at me and I sighed, as my feeble attempt to look cool had ended up feeble after all.

"_This, _is how you do it!"

Haruhi yelled and leapt down the rope herself, twisting her body to do a perfect twist around the rope. However, in her short-lived moment of pride, she slipped and fell backwards off of the rope, still too high off the ground to land well.

I gasped and ran over, and before I knew it, I felt a surprisingly light girl land in my arms. Well, she was light, but I fell over and she crushed my arms in the dirt anyway. After few seconds, she rolled over, and my arms were no longer squished, but I lay in the dirt, cringing in pain.

And then, we laughed. We laughed our hearts out.

I rolled over on my side so that I could look at Haruhi's face.

Haruhi rolled over and looked at me.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" I asked, my face probably covered in dirt.

"Ahaha, that would be nice." Haruhi responded, her tongue sticking out at me playfully.

* * *

><p>That evening I gave Haruhi a ride home on my bike. It took way longer than I expected, but I smiled and laughed the entire way there, so it didn't even feel like it was that far from the school despite the 30 minute bike.<p>

Haruhi told me funny stories and jokes as she rode behind me. I could tell when she was about to tell a punch line because her grip on my shoulders would tighten slightly beforehand.

That night, when I finally dropped her off, before she got into her house (a surprisingly normal looking house at that), she turned around and smiled and waved at me one last time.

I could never forget that smile, and her face, covered with dirt from when she landed a while back. Her uniform shirt was dirtied, and her skirt had a spot of dirt as well, but she looked happier than I had ever seen her, despite the circumstances.

And on the way home, I felt so unexplainably lonely and cold, and my shoulders felt awkward.

* * *

><p><em>Songs Listened to:<em>

_Initial Impulse= Angel Beats OST_

_Nocturne in the Afternoon= Angel Beats OST_

_School Days= Angel Beats OST_

_Girl's Hop= Angel Beats OST_

_My Most Precious Treasure –orgel-= Angel Beats OST_

_Memory-orgel-=Angel Beats OST_

_Evening Breeze= Angel Beats OST_

Sigh, time to work tirelessly on another chapter! : 3


End file.
